In the field of Internet Protocol (IP) Telephony/Voice over IP (VoIP), network administrators have a desire to configure devices (e.g., gateways and clients—hereafter referred to collectively as endpoints) with the address of a device to provide registration services (e.g., a gatekeeper, registrar or “call manager”—hereafter referred to as gatekeepers). The purpose of the gatekeeper is to provide network management functions, including keep track of endpoint status and providing call admission and call routing functions such as mapping IP addresses to endpoints based on telephone numbers, email addresses, or the like. The gatekeepers are designed in a fault-tolerant fashion such that the endpoints may fail over to an alternate gatekeeper during a failure situation. However, certain protocols, such as the H.323 protocol, currently do not provide a mechanism for these endpoints to automatically re-home to their previously assigned Gatekeeper once it becomes available again.